


Personal Heater

by SilentShifter (orphan_account)



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Cute, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Young Chris, Young Piers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-18
Updated: 2015-07-18
Packaged: 2018-04-09 21:47:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4365347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/SilentShifter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Piers, 11, camps out in 13 year old Chris' backyard.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Personal Heater

**Author's Note:**

> A little AU I wrote because of pure boredom. I've had the idea of a younger Chris and Piers one-shot but never brought myself to write it. 
> 
> Enjoy!

They were the closest friends, sure, childhood friends if you may call it. 

Piers nudged the thirteen year old boy besides him, sighing that he had indeed fallen asleep. “Chris... wake up....” He sighed, poking his finger against the yellow colored tent. It was far from light, actually well into the night and exactly past midnight. Piers suppressed a yawn and looked into the face of his best friend, which softened intently from sleep. 

“Great...” He looked towards the front of their tent, slowly zipping it open and peeking out into the wilderness.... of Chris’ backyard. Had the time really gone so fast? Why did Piers have so much fun with Chris to the points of forgetting to look at his own watch? Jesus Christ, he should stop spending so much time with him. 

“Piers?” A hand touched to his exposed calf and the brunette snapped his head back to look at the latter, who sleepily blinked the lingering rest from his eyes. “What time is it?” 

Chris sat up to rub the rest of the sleep from his eyes, seeing as how Piers settled with his back to him. Maybe he had upset his friend from falling asleep when they were supposed to be watching for squirrels?

Piers glanced down at the watch which had been fixed to his wrist and peered outside of the tent again, “1: 34 a.m.... we can sleep if you’d like.” He laid besides Chris and sighed, not caring that he would dishevel his hair. As hard as he tried to keep his poker face, he couldn’t help the sigh that he regret escaped his lips. 

“No.... we can really go out and look for squirrels.... I'm sorry I fell asleep." Chris grabbed their boots from outside and threw Piers’ Timberlands to him, “Come on.” 

If he wasn’t so happy to go, he would’ve argued with his best friend and told him to just sit back and go to sleep. Because honestly; if Chris was tired then he needed it. They had after all, wrestled earlier in the morning and exhausted themselves with climbing the tall trees. But figuring he couldn’t change the other’s mind now, he shoved his boots on and quickly followed Chris out of the tent. Since when was he more eager to catch squirrels now? 

“Wait up!” Piers called after Chris with a slight grumble, who now disappeared behind a couple of trees in his backyard. He pulled his face into a grimace at the coolness of the air, wrapping his arms around himself. “Chris...!” 

With a little shiver from the suddenly cooling atmosphere, Chris thought Piers had been following behind him but looked back after hearing his name called, finding that his friend had actually been walking slowly. “What’s wrong?” He asked Piers, whose face pulled into a downwards frown. 

_You shouldn’t sadden such a pretty face,_ Chris thought, but of course, felt smarter as to not say it. 

Almost cursing, Piers rubbed his arms with his hands and shivered again, regretting the decision to not bring his cardigan with him. “I’m cold. But it’s quite alright. Let’s keep going.” He pushed forward and tried to ignore the goosebumps that erupted onto his skin and Chris’ expression. Why did the other’s backyard have to be so big?

Chris felt bad, rushing Piers to go and look for squirrels even though he should’ve been waiting for him to dress properly. He needed to make it up to his friend somehow. But with Piers’ idealism; this was gonna be a challenge.

“Wait! Piers.” 

Piers turned and looked behind himself, almost stumbling backwards at Chris’ sudden appearance. He looked up into the other’s face, now slightly wishing there wasn’t such a noticeable difference in their height. “What?” 

“Take my sweater. I don’t need it, I have a long-sleeved shirt underneath,” Chris unzipped his sweater and handed it to Piers, who apparently was hesitant on taking the piece of clothing, just as he imagined.

Dang it, what a gentleman. It was all too flattering to take Chris’ sweater but the younger boy accepted anyways, besides, he needed the warmth. Piers put his arms through the sleeves and zipped it up halfway, immediately feeling the warmth from the fabric seeping through. He could even smell Chris on the sweater, a pleasant aroma buzzing around his nose. “Thanks...” The word spoken softly, as he continued to walk through the backyard. 

Phew! It was already facts to Chris that Piers wouldn’t have accepted his sweater, but he did. Not that the older boy wouldn’t sling it over Piers’ shoulders if he had to. Chris walked up next to his friend and slung an arm over the eleven year old’s shoulder. “Just in case you’re still cold,” He muttered, pulling Piers closer to him. Better safe than sorry.. and who was he to pass up this moment of intimacy? 

It was impossible to stop the sensation of tingling within Piers’ chest, but he did anyways with simple willpower. “I always wanted a personal heater...”


End file.
